


Sundress

by Emono



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Gay and adorable, M/M, but like casually cause clothes don't have gender so who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Dick comes home to his relaxed boyfriend and it's all very aesthetically pleasing.Aka: Tab in a sundress





	

Dick didn’t often get home early from work but when he did he savored it. Nix kept him pretty damn busy but he was the one who’d agreed to be a partner, to go halfsies on everything including responsibility. Unfortunately it didn’t always go _half_. Nix was a good man and the best friend Dick had ever had but sometimes the man could be a selfish little brat.

 

But that didn’t matter once Dick closed the door to the home he shared with the love of his life. He shed his jacket, his shoes, put aside his briefcase, and started toward the bedroom with intent to see that particular man. It always brightened his spirits to see that smile, those sparkling eyes. It made working hard hours worth it to know he was giving them a place to make their life.

 

Him, Tab, and their golden lab Putt Putt. And whoever else happened to come along.  

 

Dick opened up the bedroom door and hoped he wasn’t interrupting a nap. “Baby?”

 

Tab was indeed stretched out on the bed but the sight hit Dick like a sucker punch. His darling boy was beautiful at the worst of times but today he was beyond stunning, brilliant like the sun. _Untouchable_. He was laid out on his stomach and bathing in the sunbeams like a cat, head pillowed on his crossed arms. Thick, vintage-esque headphones were on his head and plugged into the iPod near his elbow. His feet were kicked up and crossed, lazily swaying in the air. Those long legs were covered in soft, ivory socks that went all the way up to his thighs. They nearly disappeared under the hem of the sundress that Tab had on. It was somehow tempting and innocent all at once - one of his boy’s house dresses he liked to put on when he had nothing to do.

 

It fluttered around mid-thigh and was well-worn, soft. It cut slim along his chest and sides but flared out at his hips. The straps were slim on his shoulders and made them look even more broad but added a delicate touch to him.

 

Dick had always supported his boyfriend through everything he’d done. His art, college, and his preference for whatever clothing he felt like that day. Sometimes that meant suspenders or tightly cut vests, or beanies and baggy clothes, but sometimes that meant stockings or cotton panties or a simple skirt. Some days Tab wore overly expensive cologne and slicked his hair back, other days he let his hair free and put on touches of mascara and bronzer to emphasize his cheekbones. But it didn’t matter.

 

This was his partner and his baby boy all wrapped into one. His future spouse if he had anything to say about it. Maybe if Tab was feeling in the mood he’d wear a nice tux for their wedding with decadently lacy lingerie underneath.

 

Tab looked so at peace, so gorgeous, that Dick could only stand there and admire him. His boy was humming along with whatever he was listening to. It was adorable how his toes flexed along to the beat. His golden lashes fluttered once, twice, and then his eyes opened. Crystal clear pools of blue that lit up when they fell on him.

 

“You’re home,” Tab husked, voice rough with disuse as he shed his headphones. He beamed at Dick and the man swore his heart was going to jump right out of his chest in joy. Tab cleared his throat and sat up on his elbows a bit. “I didn’t know if I’d see you at all today. You’ve been so busy this week.”

 

“Well I’m home now,” Dick assured him, throwing his chin behind him. “Get dressed, baby boy. Let’s go get a late lunch. It’s on me. Whatever you want.”

 

“Sounds tempting,” Tab hummed. He flipped over onto his back and yawned, legs and arms stretching out wide before he curled back in. His mouth curled into a sinful little grin and his fingers fisted in the bottom of his dress to pull the hem up another inch. Dick’s throat went dry as he stared shamelessly at the exposed, sun-kissed thighs. “I was thinking maybe we could eat in today?”

 

“Tab.” It came out in a near-growl as his lover pulled at the dress just that much more.

 

“We could take turns,” Tab purred, parting his legs just enough to show he wore nothing underneath. “You first?”

 

Dick swallowed thickly and his knuckles went white on the door. His breath audibly hitched when Tab flipped over onto his stomach again and his dress rucked up. The golden curve of his ass showed and Dick wanted to _bite_. Tab grinned cattishly and gradually moved up to his knees. The sluggish drag of his dress past his thighs and ass had Dick’s knees go weak.

 

“Baby,” Dick rasped.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Tab pouted. “I’m a pretty good meal if you work at it.”

 

Dick dug his finger into his tie as lust flared up hot through his chest. “ _Starved_.”

 

“Good. Now get your ass over here. It’s been _days._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
